


All the lonely people

by smittensoulmates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lily and Sirius are besties, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Protective Remus Lupin, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, jily, wolfstar, wolfstar is eventually canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittensoulmates/pseuds/smittensoulmates
Summary: Remus and Sirius are hiding a secret, both unaware of the others but knowing something is off...It’s the start of 6th year and the marauders are back at hogwarts. After lily and Sirius got close over the summer she has started to hang out with them, and she knows something the others might not yet.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	All the lonely people

As 7am rolled around the sun rose into the sky painting it with shades of golds and pinks and peaches. it shone through the gap of the curtains and onto the face of Remus Lupin and just like clockwork his mother banged onto the door yelling him to wake up. 

He rolled over covering his face under the rough blanket, groaning for five more minutes but seconds later the drilling sound of his alarm flooded the room. To most people the sound of an alarm clock is enough to get to get them up, but due to the heightened senses that come with being a werewolf the sound of an alarm can almost drive him insane.

He slammed his hand down, stopping the unpleasant sound and rolled himself out of bed. He glanced over at the alarm clock and saw the picture frame just behind it, he smiled to himself and grabbed it tracing over the faces of his friends. To the furthest right was a small chubby boy who was laughing at the person next to him, a darker skinned boy with black hair and glasses was wearing fake antlers and making deer noises. Peter and James. He watched as the picture moved and laughed at the memory of the last Christmas they spent together. Just next to James was the smallest boy out of all of them, his hair was blowing into his face and he was trying not to swallow it as he laughed at his best friends. 

Sirius had looked especially good that day, well that was until the wind had ruined his perfectly styled hair. Even though he was the smallest out of the group the way he presented himself made you think otherwise, you would never see him slouching or dragging his feet along the floor. You can tell he came from a pure blood family, it didn’t matter how hard he tried to break the habits they were ingrained into him. No eyeliner or Leather Jacket would change that. Sirius’ family were purebloods who despised anyone who weren’t like them, including their own son. 

Remus had never met anyone so different to their family than Sirius. He was so accepting and daring and never judged anyone because of something they couldn’t control. Sirius, the boy who didn’t stop grinning for a week after being sorted into gryffindor, or who would write notes and attend all of Remus’ classes when he was recovering from a full moon. Someone so pure of heart and loyal had come from such a prejudice family, to Remus it seemed impossible but sometimes so did Sirius. 

He placed the picture back on his nightstand and walked downstairs, joining his parents at the dining table. On one end of the table was a middle aged man with greying hair and messy stubble, he was hunched over the table frowning at the news in the daily prophet. Standing at the stove was a smaller plump woman who wore a large brown sweater over a long floral dress, her curly grey hair pulled up into a bun as she worked on the breakfast. 

He sat down on the chair closest to the door and said good morning to his parents, who both looked over at him, smiled and said it back before going back to their business. Minutes later his mother placed breakfast on the table, pouring a hot mug of tea for Remus before sitting down.  
Remus stuffed slices of toast into his mouth as his mother went through the long list of things he should have packed for the term, not forgetting the yearly speech of how he could always come home if he had to. 

Although his mother meant well he knew both her and his father were worried about him attending Hogwarts and having Lycanthropy. He used to be terrified and in a way he still was, but ever since he told the marauders and they became animagi for him it’s given him a sense of security. He knows they will always be there with him for his transformations and he feels safer knowing that. 

An hour later and he was ready to leave for London, he told his parents he could floo there on his own this year and although they had been skeptical at first they agreed. He had packed his stuff last week to try and calm his nerves for the first week back, which hadn’t helped but at least he didn’t need to panic pack hours before leaving. 

He was meeting The rest of the marauders at James house so they could all go to the station together, he had been writing to them about this for weeks and couldn’t wait to see them all again. Over the holidays Sirius and Lily had gotten extremely close so she was joining them on the train later, which James wouldn’t stop telling us about. 

He slipped on his shoes and gave his parents one last hug before stepping into the fireplace with his trunk and throwing the ash onto the ground, clearly saying James’ address. 

With a thud he was suddenly in the upstairs fireplace of James Potter's house, soot covered all over his sweater and face. As he stepped out the fireplace he could sense James running up to meet him, the vibration of him skipping over steps as he ran passing through the floorboards. He put his trunk down just in time, the door slammed open and stood in the doorway was James potter. He wore his tattered quidditch jumper and some blue denim jeans, a smile plastered so wide you’d think he had painted it on.

“Moony!”

He ran up to Remus and engulfed him in a hug, wiping the dirt from his sweater as he let go. He started to push Remus’ hair out of his face but got distracted by the noise coming from the stairs behind him. 

“Hi prongs, I’m assuming that’s padfoot and Wormtail?” Remus laughed as the noise and laughing got louder. James affirmed and then started to pull Remus out of the room. They made it halfway out the door before being tackled by both Sirius and Peter, all of them tumbling back into the room. Remus somehow ended up underneath all of them, with James lying over his chest and Peter and Sirius lying on top. 

“Moony!” Peter shouted as he tried to hug Remus, he ended up hugging James’ leg instead. He tried to smile as best as he could but that was hard when there’s 3 people lying on top of you. James pushed the boys off them and stood up,Remus lying on the floor for a moment more to catch his breath. 

A hand reached down and Remus looked up to see Sirius smiling at him, “want a hand?” 

“I’ve got two thanks” Remus grinned as he lifted his hands above him and wiggled them, watching Sirius smile and look away. He took his hand and Sirius pulled him up, both ending up close together. When they looked back the two other boys had already left and made their way down stairs, leaving them on their own. 

Any other year being alone together would have been completely fine but over the holidays Remus had realised his feelings towards Sirius weren’t completely platonic. It is as though he has become a part of him, over time he has become a part of his oxygen. With every breath he is linked and without him he will choke, it’s a connection he has never had and will probably never have again. 

“So did you have a nice holiday?” Sirius asked, looking down at his shoes before looking back into Remus’ eyes and smiling.

To others Sirius hadn’t changed in appearance at all, but Remus had spent too many years inspecting every tiny aspect of him to not see what was happening with Sirius. The way his leather jacket hung off his frame more than usual, the dark circles he had tried to mask with smudged eyeliner. The way he would lose his smirk when he didn’t think anyone was looking, he didn’t know if it was because of his heightened senses but Sirius was definitely different. 

“I did thanks, I got some new books so I’ve been working my way through them and obviously I re read little women-“ 

“Moonyyyyyy please I can’t hear anymore about little women I will go insane” Sirius jokingly whined, shoving Remus’ shoulder lightly before heading out the door. Remus followed behind him trying to contain his smile. 

The boys walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw Peter, James and his parents. James’ mom was mothering Peter feeding him amazing treats she had made that morning while James and his father were discussing the quidditch scores from the week before. The kitchen was bigger than the one at Remus’ house but that would be expected, James’ parents are a lot better off than his. 

The walls were a warm yellow colour with intricate designs paired with dark oaker countertops and cupboards. In the center of the room was a large dining table that matched the colour of the cupboards, six beautifully sculpted chairs sat round the table. They all had different carvings added to the back of them, ranging from quidditch players to ballroom dancers to dragons. It felt so homey and suited the Potter family perfectly. Anyone was welcome at the potters, he can no longer count the amount of times they have let the marauders stay over. They have always been so sweet and understanding towards the boys and treated them as if they were their own.

“Remus dear, would you like some breakfast! I have some fresh idlis?” Mrs Potter offered as she continued to put more food in front of Peter, who was too kind to reject anything she gave him. 

“ Euphemia, James is the Dee-“ Sirius begins but is shut up by a cushion being thrown at his head by James from across the room. 

“I’m ok Mrs Potter, I’ve already eaten this morning but Thankyou” Remus replied politely, looking back at Sirius who had sat down opposite James and was now making faces at him behind the ‘quidditch through the ages’ book James had in his hand. 

“Now now Remus, what have I said about calling me Mrs Potter? Euphemia is just fine” 

“...sorry Mrs… uh Euphemia” 

James chuckled under his breath and shoved another idlis into his mouth, kicking Sirius under the table. Peter pulled back his chewed sleeve and widened his eyes when he noticed the time. He wiped hands down the front of his shirt and got up out his chair running out the room, shouting something about forgetting to phone his mom. 

“You guys should probably head off soon, it’s almost 10am, and I’m hearing that you’re meeting this Miss Evans today right?” Mr Potter advised, trying to hide the exact same grin you see on his son. 

James’ face instantly turned red and he choked down the last of his breakfast before standing up and walking over to the mirror on the wall near the door. He attempted to fix his hair and wiped the left over breakfast from around his mouth before turning around and smiling awkwardly at his parents. 

“Oh yes, prongs is very excited to see lily! He’s been-“ Sirius couldn’t finish his sentence, James’ red face had been enough to send him into a laughing fit and his parents were trying their best to not join in.

“Prongs,what did you compare lily to the other week in my letter?” Remus teased and started to laugh, having to grab hold of the back to Sirius’ chair to stop himself from falling over. 

“Nothing!!” James shouted, his face getting redder the more they mentioned lily Evans. “Come on, dads right we need to go!” With that James turned around and fled the room, leaving Remus and Sirius cackling. 

James didn’t live that far from Kings Cross Station so it only took them around 20 minutes to walk there, James said it would be quicker to broom but the likelihood of Peter getting on a broom was very slim. The train station was busy as usual, muggleborns were scattered across the platforms confused at where the train was and in front of the wall was a redhead guiding them into the platform. 

“I’m sure, just run straight in between platform 9 and 10” she smiled down at two first years who looked at her like she was insane. 

“Look, do you want me to go through first?” A blond curly haired girl asked, kneeling down to look them in the eye. The two children nodded and she stood up before running at the wall, disappearing as she hit it. The children looked at each other in shock and then ran through after her. 

“Oi! Evans!” Sirius yelled, already running ahead to greet her. Lily looked over and beamed as she saw Sirius, running to meet him in the middle. Lily grabbed Sirius by the waist and spun him round, both laughing as he jokingly whined to be put down. 

Lily was already in her Hogwarts uniform, her red hair falling over her eyes as she tried to lift Sirius once more. James and Lily’s eyes met and she smirked at him as he coughed and looked down. 

“Evans” 

“Hey potter”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and James and brought them close together, blowing a fly peice of hair out of his face. “Come on you two, we have a lot of discuss on this journey” 

The two of them groaned and Sirius pushed them through the wall before turning round and grinning at Remus and following through backwards. Peter glanced at Remus and then stumbled through after, Remus following close behind. 

As he came through the passage he was hit with yelling of children meeting their friends for the first time since they broke up, parents crying as they said goodbye and the loud whistle of the train as it got ready to depart. It was a cold September, the frosty wind hit his cheeks and he shivered as he scanned his eyes for his friends. He eventually spotted Lily’s red hair and walked over, placing himself between Peter and James. 

“All I’m saying is that if you joined the team Sirius we would be unstoppable!!” James exclaimed as he looked at Lily for affirmation. Lily had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year as the seeker and they hadn’t lost a game since. She was a skilled flyer and her agility made it almost impossible for her to miss the snitch. She had played a few games with Sirius and James during the break, and since then wouldn’t stop talking about how good of a keeper Sirius was.

“I don’t know prongs, you already have a keeper as well” Sirius muttered, Remus could sense there was an underlying issue with Sirius and not wanting to play quidditch but he didn’t want to push it while everyone was around.

“You could always come and commentate with me? Peter doesn't know anything about quidditch so it would be more accurate if you did it with me?” Remus suggested trying to turn the conversation slightly, Sirius giving a thankful smile. 

“Are you sure Minnie is letting you commentate this year Moony? I mean last year you commented on how good I looked in my gear 100 times, not that I’m not grateful-“ James babbled as he tried to not embarrass himself further in front of Lily. 

“I told Minnie that it was a dare so she let moony off” Peter said with a grin on his face, he was always the best one to come with excuses. Remus patted him on the back and gave him a half hug before looking over at the clock and suggesting they should get a seat before all the stalls are taken.

The marauders made their way onto the train and into their usual stall, during second year they had all carved their initials onto the arm rest and since then they never sat in any other stall. Sirius pushed open the door and ran to the window seat, Peter pushing past Lily to get to the one opposite him. They both started making patterns into the condensation on the window, before breathing on it to cover it and then repeating. 

James next to Peter and Lily sat next to Sirius, leaving Remus with the one against the door. He always liked this seat, he could lie against the wall and put his feet up to read his book. They had left their cases in the front of the coach so they could be taken to the Hogwarts dorms while they had dinner and watched the sorting ceremony. The only downside about that was Remus had left his books in there so he had nothing to do for the next four hours. 

The journey was filled with conversations about Quidditch, pranks and stories about their break. Peter had managed to kiss a girl over the holiday, but he said that they broke up after a month of dating,he had been the first out of all of them to kiss a girl and they will never hear the end of it. James had a new broom over the break because he got one of the highest scores in potions and he said his father almost cried. Lily spent most of her break at her grandmas going on All nighters trying to spot an owl that had made its home outside her house. Sirius didn’t really share what happened on his break unless it involved one of the marauders. 

“Moony, what have you done?” James asked

“He read little women again for the hundredth time” Sirius said looking over at Remus from where his head was leaning against. He smiled and then looked back at the window, watching the hills go past at 100 mph. 

“I went to see Elton John in concert as well… but yeah that about sums up my break” Remus said, looking as Sirius turned from his chair to stare at Remus. 

“You saw Elton John!? Without me! Moony why do you do this to me” Sirius whined and then pushed James over so he could sit next to him. “What was it like? Did you capture his awesome piano solos! Please tell me you recorded them” Sirius went on for the next 20 minutes, getting Remus to retell everything that happened that day from the moment he woke up to the moment the concert finished. 

Sirius’ birthday was coming up, and it just so happens that Sirius’ favourite band were playing at Hyde park around the same time. Remus had managed to grab two Queen tickets just before they sold out, he meant to get more so they all could go but he only had enough for two tickets. It wasn’t for another two weeks so he would surprise him then and tell him it’s an early birthday present. 

The train whistled as they turned round a hill and Hogwarts came into sight. It disappeared behind the hill again and they pulled into the station. They waited until all the first years got off and then made their way off the train, walking up to where the coaches were waiting. The frost on the ground had started to melt from the swarm of children walking the path to the school and the sky began to darken as it got later in the day. 

James and lily got to the coach first and James jumped on holding his hand down to help lily step onto the vehicle without slipping. Just as she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him a slim boy in a slytherin robe walked past and looked at the two. 

“Really Lily, you’re hanging out with these now?” Snape scoffed and looked at James with disgust. Lily shook her head at James when he went to argue back and he scrunched his eyebrows but didn’t talk back to snape. Instead he sat with his back to him and Lily joined him. 

“Lily I didn’t mean to call you a-“ Snape didn’t get to finish his sentence cause Remus moved in front of the view of James and lily, drawing his wand and pointing it snape. 

“Go on snape, finish that sentence, I dare you” Remus pushed his wand up against Snape's chin, staring him straight in the eyes. Snape moved backwards trying to create distance between the two of them and put his hand at the handle of his wand. Remus felt a presence behind him and then heard the voice of Sirius as he spoke up, drawing his wand. 

“Go on then, two against one? I’ve heard all about them little spells you’ve been cooking up, let’s see if they can match both of us.” Sirius and Remus both glanced at each other but before it could continue Lily raised her voice. 

“Sirius! Remus! Please let’s just leave it...he’s not worth our time” her voice was hard but sad and she never looked Severus in the eye while she said it, sitting down once more. Peter at some point had joined James and Lily in the carriage and was staring at the front of it as if he was wishing it would move. 

Sirius mumbled about Lily being no fun but put his wand away, going to turn around, stopping to look back at Remus who’s wand was still raised. Remus looked back and then flicked his wand around putting it into the side of his jeans. He never left his position until Snape started to walk away and then sat next to Sirius. 

The rest of the carriage ride was silent except for the time Peter joked about how Snape looked like he was gonna shit himself when Remus stood up. Sirius hadn’t talked much over the carriage ride, not meeting Remus’ eyes when he looked over to see if he was ok. 

When they got to Hogwarts the boys left Lily with her friends so they could go and change into their robes. The dorms hadn’t changed at all, Remus ran his finger along the engraving of his initials at the end of his bed and lay his clothes on the end of the trunk before joining the rest of the marauders in the common room and heading back down into the main hall. 

It was a good year for gryffindor with the sorting ceremony, the two young children Lily helped in kings cross were sorted into gryffindor and were now gaping at the floating candles. Slytherin also got quite a lot of new faces, Sirius recognised a few of them from some of the families that visited his parents during the break. Finally the sorting was finished and the food appeared on the tables, gasps filled the room as the first years saw the feast for the first time and everyone dug in. 

Sirius excused himself twenty minutes into the feast and made his way back to the dorms, he said the password and walked to the nearest sofa and lay down. He put his hand inside his cloak pocket and pulled out a scrunched up Picture. He flattened it out and smiled down at it, watching as his younger brother regulus and him moved round the photo on brooms. He had to be 10 here and Regulus had just got his first proper broom, Sirius had spent that whole morning teaching him how to play quidditch. 

A breath caught in Sirius’ throat and he closed his eyes before shoving the photo back into his cloak. 

Remus waited ten minutes and then excused himself, walking through the school until he made his way into the dorm. He found Sirius on the sofa near the fireplace and sat next to him, both boys staring into the fire.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No”

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“No, please...can we just stay like this for a while?” 

“Of course” 

The two boys sat in silence for the next hour, staring at the burning fire that roared between them. The silence was inviting and comfortable, they didn’t need to talk, they had each other’s company and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marauders fan fiction, I have quite a lot planned for it so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
